


Like A Virgin

by RoseRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Face Slapping, Humor, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild humliation kink, Multi, Multiple Partners, Orgy, Other, Sexual Humor, Steve Rogers Loves to Suck Cock, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Steve is tired of being thought of as a virgin, especially by Tony. A unicorn is his breaking point, and he tells Tony (while the team is there) exactly how not a virgin he is.Otherwise known as "Steve loves to suck cock, and wants to suck Tony's"Yes, the title is from the Madonna song
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Other(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 45
Kudos: 215
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4, Stuckony Server Bingo Collection, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Like A Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my anon beta! All errors are mine.
> 
> For the Stuckony Server Bingo F4, Virgin Sacrifice
> 
> For the MCU Kink Bingo I2, Orgy
> 
> For the Tony Stark Bingo:
> 
> Title: Like A Virgin  
> Collaborator Name: RoseRose  
> Card Number: 3057  
> Square Filled (Letter/number AND prompt): K4, Kink: Rushed Sex  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Others  
> Rating: E  
> Major Tags: Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Bottom Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Loves to Suck Cock, Mild Humiliation Kink, Face Slapping, Bisexual Steve Rogers  
> Summary: Steve is tired of being thought of as a virgin, especially by Tony. A unicorn is his breaking point, and he tells Tony (while the team is there) exactly how not a virgin he is.
> 
> Otherwise known as "Steve loves to suck cock, and wants to suck Tony's"  
> Word Count: 2125

It was a unicorn. In the middle of New York City. It was sitting there, doing absolutely _nothing_ but since it was unusual and strange, the Avengers had been called out. All of them were standing about 15 feet away from the unicorn, inside SHIELD’s cordon. Looking at each other, Tony was the first one to say anything. “So, everyone. It’s a unicorn. _I’m_ certainly not going to be able to get close to it. Cap, why don’t you go and lead it… somewhere?”

“And why wouldn’t you be qualified when I would be?” Since there appeared to be no threat, even Captain America wasn’t beyond a little back and forth. Clint, Natasha, and Thor wouldn’t be, either, but it was always more entertaining to watch when Tony and Steve got into it, so they settled back to enjoy the show. Bruce just ignored everyone. He usually did.

“Well, dear America’s Values, I have, to butcher a presidential quote from when you were sleeping, had sexual relations with that woman. And that man, and those women... Well, you get the idea. So thus, totally unsuited to…”

Unusually, Steve cut Tony off. “And why would you think I would be suited?”

Thrown off from their usual rhythm of quips, Tony blurted out in plain speech instead of talking around the point, “Because you’re a virgin, you’re Captain America!”

To the entire team’s surprise, Steve didn’t blush, or scold Tony. Instead, he laughed. He laughed long and hard, long enough that Tony started to step forward towards him. “You okay, Cap?”

“Y-You think I’m a _virgin_?” Steve pushed the words out before collapsing in guffaws again.

“You mean you’re _not?_ ” Tony’s voice grew high pitched towards the end, as decades of illusions collapsed around him.

“Tony, given the amount of time the media spends lying about you, why would you think the media picture would be any better about me?” Steve’s face was in his patented ‘Captain America is disappointed with you’ expression.

“Because you… you… you’re _you._ You’re too pure for words!” Tony only barely managed to keep from getting more personal about his own feelings towards Steve by the skin of his teeth.

“Pure? Just because I’m _discreet?_ ” Steve was no longer noticing that he was in front of the rest of the team. The team was enjoying things far too much to let him know, either. Thor had put Mjolnir down and was leaning on it’s handle. He could tell this show was going to be a good one. Then, the shock set in with the Captain’s next sentence. “Just because no one knows I was giving back-alley blow jobs in 1936 doesn’t mean it didn’t happen!”

“Blow jobs? You know what a blow job is?” Tony’s disbelief was palpable, but Steve was not going to take the challenge lying down.

“It’s where I picked up a stranger at a place that was converted from a speakeasy after Prohibition into a discreet gay bar. A place still owned by the mob, cause the legit places wouldn’t accept that kind of thing. And then I took him out back to the alley, got on my knees and opened up his pants and stuck his cock in my mouth.” On seeing the way Tony’s mouth was gaping in disbelief, Steve decided to up the ante. “I loved every minute of it. I was so small, their cocks were often thicker than my forearm, and I took every. last. inch. into my mouth and sucked. Sometimes we nearly got caught, and they’d smack me, act like they were beating me up. Better to be fighting than fucking a man.” At this point, Steve had forgotten anything other than Tony and the memories and was going to tell him _everything._ “When they smacked me, I went off like a rocket.”

“Wh...what?” Tony was stuttering in shock. Clint couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He started recording discreetly because he knew that there needed to be a record of this. Phil was going to lose his mind. Nat was occupied making sure no one else was close enough to hear what was being said.

“I get off on sucking down cock and being humiliated for it. Or just sucking cock and being face-fucked. That worked really well. It was the only time I didn’t hate being small, when they grabbed me and shoved their cocks down my throat. I asked for it every time. Told them to slap me instead of getting caught. God, I wanted to beg for it but I couldn’t cause my mouth was full.” Tony was now absentmindedly drooling and managed to not even realize he was trying to wipe his mouth with a gauntlet.

Steve loved it. God, maybe _now_ Tony would notice him. Time to continue with telling tales. “Then, once I was on that Star-Spangled Tour with that song you like to quote, and make JARVIS play (and yes, I know it’s you, not JARVIS), well, there were a lot of lonely chorus girls, and the gentleman who played Hitler, well, he was lonely too, but didn’t really have an eye for girls. And there I was, appreciating both.” Tony had moved past drooling into a permanent jaw drop. Steve had turned on a smirk. (Nat was sure that both their pants were getting tight, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to say anything to interrupt the show. The others were enjoying, too. Except Bruce, but Bruce decided discretion was the better part of valour and was waiting in the quinjet.)

With an audible swallow, Tony managed to ask a question. “Was it just one at a time, or were there threesomes involved?”

This time, Steve’s laugh was downright sinful. “Some of the girls shared me, yes. I think my favorite time, though, was the time when I was being fucked by that sweet, sweet man who played Hitler, who could pound into me like it was his job, and I was fucking a beautiful chorus girl by the name of Betty while licking her best friend’s pussy. I remember Betty because she managed to critique my technique while coming on my dick. Damn, that made me come so hard.” The name actually seemed to shock Tony out of his daze, and distracted him from Steve’s last sentence.

“Betty? Wouldn’t happen to be Betty White, would it?” Tony’s voice wasn’t exactly steady, but he had managed to close his jaw and suck up the drool.

“I think so, why?”

“Huh. So _that’s_ where my father knew her from. Also, I can imagine her saying that. You know, she’s still around, Cap. Actually... JARVIS, call Betty.”

Steve looked worried. Betty was a firecracker, and he wasn’t sure if this would end up embarrassing for him.

“Tony, darling, is that you?” Tony grinned.

“Yes, Betty, it is! Sorry I haven’t spoken sooner, I’ve been busy fighting aliens with an old friend of yours. Tell me, is it true you critiqued Cap on his technique?”

“Of course I did! With looks like his, he needed to know how to please a woman. He had good instincts, but I was going to make sure they were _honed_.”

Tony grinned in delight. “Thank you so much, Betty!”

(Natasha had her hand over Clint’s mouth. She didn’t want Steve and Tony to remember they were there, and Clint was about to go nuts fangirling over Betty White.)

“You let that boy know that if he ever wants, I’d be up for an encore! But I have to go, we’re getting ready to film that comedy special.”

“I’ll be sure to let him know. And I’ll make sure to watch. Thank you, Betty!” The call ended, and Tony looked at Steve. “Huh, guess you do know what you’re doing, after all. Still, was that the last time you had sex, y’know, given the war zone and the modern era?” Tony never knew when to shut up. And also could never help but issue a challenge.

Steve’s laugh this time was genuinely amused. “Oh, Tony, if only the Howlies could have heard that.”

(Here, Clint shut up of his own accord. Phil was never going to believe a word of this, but damned if Clint wasn’t going to tell him. And there was that recording, but without video, he was fairly sure Phil would call it a fake.)

“I think the only one I didn’t have sex with was Bucky, and that’s just cause he and I were too much like brothers for sex to happen. I remember one time, Gabe had just come off patrol, too hyped up to sleep, and I had guard duty next. But he _begged_ me to make him come, just once, before I went out. I just think he liked seeing his Captain on his knees, but that’s okay. I wanted to do it. I think I must have been the best damn cocksucker in the Army who wasn’t using it to get a promotion. God, Gabe was gorgeous, even sweaty and rough from the march. Hell, the sweat just made him glow in the firelight. I told you before I loved to suck cock? Well, Gabe’s cock was amazing to suck. And that night, I had a challenge. I swallowed down his big, gorgeous dick- the serum got rid of what gag reflex I had left after the years of back alley cock sucking-” Steve paused as Tony moaned a bit at that, but it appeared Tony hadn’t realized he’d done it, so Steve continued the story. “-so I took him all the way down and just gave him the best, hardest, fastest blow job of his life. He kept babbling about the thing I did with my tongue, too. I got him to come with two minutes to spare. Didn’t even come myself, that wasn’t the point, but damn, he looked good, all blissed out. And he got some good sleep and was fresh the next day.”

At this point it looked like Tony was trying to figure out if he was devastated that his illusions were shattered or if Christmas had come early because _damn_ this was hot (and if Steve liked guys maybe all that stuff he thought was just Steve actually had been flirting…). But still, Tony rallied for one last quip. “So, modern era must be a letdown, since I haven’t seen hide or hair of you getting any since you defrosted, Capsicle.”

“Seems you don’t know everything, Tony. Discreet bars are discreet bars. Even being Captain America doesn’t stop me when the glorious thing known as ‘glory holes’ exists. And when I want something else, well, I can make myself look just like a blond beefcake. I may not have a date, but I have been having plenty of sex. There was this one woman, gorgeous brunette, never asked me my name, I never asked hers. We just went to a hotel and fucked, well, she rode me and told me that I was useless and just there for her to ride. I loved it. Every minute.” Tony made another wordless sound, with the drool problem returning. 

(Clint had realized that Steve and Tony weren’t going to notice them unless he shouted so he had moved from recording them surreptitiously to filming it from every angle.)

“Yes, Tony, I had kinky anonymous sex. When I’m not having anonymous pickups, I go to glory holes and suck men’s cocks while they talk the dirtiest filth.” Steve was now watching Tony’s face intently.

(The rest of the Avengers were holding their breaths. Maybe now the two of them would do something about the unbearable sexual tension. Nat was also internally cursing the lost opportunity. If she had worked on getting them together rather than assuming Steve needed to loosen up first, maybe this could have been solved a long time ago.)

Steve started stalking forward. “I love it when someone tells me that I’m a cocksucker, that they love fucking my mouth. But you know what? I bet none of them have said it as well as _you_ could have.”

“Okay, that’s it. Steve, you and I have an appointment with my bedroom, where first you are going to suck my cock, and then we will maybe have an adult conversation, or maybe just dirty, filthy sex. I don’t care. Either way, c’mon.” Tony grabbed Steve, slamming his faceplate down.

“We’re definitely having the conversation, but also the sex. Let’s go.”

The rest of the Avengers watched as Captain America and Iron Man flew off, grinning that something was finally happening between the two of them. Thor actually cheered. Then Clint looked around and spotted the original reason for all this to have happened.

“Aw, unicorn, no.”


End file.
